


Rise

by Ariella1941



Series: In The Shadow of Empires [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: Chapter One: Aryelle makes a startling proposal.Chapter Two: Theron recruits military aid from a surprising source, and Lana tries to keep secrets.Chapter Three: Scorpio reveals a new avenue to control the Eternal Fleet, Aric Jorgan receives some small hope, Aryelle is forced to live with a terrible choice, and the master plan enters endgame.Chapter Four: The final battle with Arcann becomes a two-front war as Scorpio tries to play both sides.Chapter Five: Aryelle fulfills part of her destiny as she faces off against Arcann.Chapter Six: In the aftermath of victory, Theron and Aryelle share some private moments to celebrate.Chapter Seven: Old and new allies arrive on Odessen to prepare for the campaign against Empress Vaylin





	1. Thinking too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Time is expressed in ItSoE much as it is in the military, in 24 hour terms, so one thirty PM will be thirteen thirty. This seems to make more sense to me, considering some planets might have longer or shorter days depending on orbit. But for my sanity’s sake, galactic standard hours, minutes etc. are all based on Earth time. References to Odessen Standard means that time is being calculated for a 24 hour Odessen day.
> 
> Edit: I'm bumping this to Explicit in advance of Chapter Six, which is pretty NSFW. I'll also be adding the NSFW tag, along with a couple of others when I post. Just an FYI.

_Theron Shan_

“You should move in,” Aryelle said to me and I blinked at the change in conversation. We’d just finished dinner in the mess and were heading to her quarters when she dropped the bomb.

“Move in?” I replied, sparring for time. It wasn’t that the idea was a bad one, but coming out of the blue like this threw me.

“It makes sense,” she explained quickly, “You spend almost all your off-duty time there anyway, and it’s not like the base personnel don’t know we’re together.”

“You have a point,” I said, and honestly, I couldn’t see a downside except for the fact I was nervous as hell about the idea. I had what felt like a very rational fear of screwing this up. And if we moved in together…

“Can we talk about it when I get back?” I asked her, then I remembered I hadn’t told her I was leaving yet.

“Back?”

“Some leads came through my network a few hours ago, but you were out running sims with Havoc, so I figured I’d tell you after dinner.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, “I assume you don’t need me to close the deal this time.”

“I’d love to have you along, but these contacts are a little on the twitchy side,” I replied as we got to her door. The look in her eyes wasn’t happy, and I wasn’t feeling all that happy at the prospect myself. I didn’t like the idea of letting Aryelle out of my sight, especially after what’d happened lately, but we both had jobs to do.

“You’ll stay tonight though?” she asked.

“Nowhere else I’d want to be.”

 

* * *

 

 

I lay there, Ary’s head on my chest, listening to the sound of her breathing. According to the chrono it was one ten standard Odessen time, but I didn’t really feel like sleeping. I was still working through everything Aryelle and I had talked about earlier. Especially about living together.

It was actually the perfect solution to my little problem of wanting to keep an eye on her. The last couple days felt like the exact opposite of how it’d been after Marr’s ship was destroyed. Rather than feeling like I’d turn around and she’d be there, I kept expecting to turn around and she’d be gone. For good this time.

I knew it was nerves and stress and the fact how I was completely uncharted territory where my feelings were concerns. Except for the fear. There was definitely fear involved, and I wasn’t used to that either.

I didn’t want this to end up like my parents, so I kept hedging my bets.

_Satele and Jace never went public. And living together? Like they’d ever considered it!_

It’s possible Jace had, I suppose, but he and I had never talked about Satele. We’d still been feeling our way into this father-son thing when Zakuul invaded.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Aryelle muttered and looked up at me for a second before setting back down.

“I am _not_ thinking too loud,” I told her gently as I kissed the crown of her head.

She snuggled in tighter, and I moaned as she brushed against me. She looked up again and gave me a sleepy smile. “Sorry,” she said.

“Right, like that was an accident. Sure,” I said, “did I ever mention you’re a terrible liar?”

Aryelle chuckled softly. “get some sleep, Theron.”

“How am I supposed to sleep if you keep doing things like this?” I asked her as my fingers brushed up her inner thigh.

Ary gave a happy sigh, “Just trying to get you to stop thinking so loud. But now that I’m awake…” She leaned up to kiss me. “Maybe we should _both_ stop thinking for a while.”

So we did.


	2. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron recruits military aid from a surprising source, and Lana tries to keep secrets.

_Theron Shan_

I was a couple weeks out from Odessen, and I hated every minute of it. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be out in the field: I did. I didn’t want to be away from Aryelle while I was.

What made it all worse was the fact my next stop was Rishi. Most of my memories of the place I could do without, but that first kiss…

Best not to think about it.

It’s probably just as well since my contact walked in right at that moment. She was an older woman, but only an idiot would take liberties with her. It might have been the look in her eyes… or the Mandalorian armor. I’m betting it was the armor.

She settled into the seat across from me, then bared her teeth in a smile. “Well, well, well. Wasn’t ever expecting to see you again, Shan,” Shae Vizla said, “so I gotta wonder what the SIS wants with an old Mando like me.”

“I don’t work for the SIS anymore, Torch,” I replied, using the nickname the locals here on Rishi had given her. Then I noticed the new addition to her armor. “Nice cape.”

“Picked it up a while back, and I don’t go by that name much anymore,” she told me. “So if you’re not working for the SIS, who are you working for?”

“Remember Aryelle Thrace?”

Shae nodded. “Yeah, I remember her. I thought she was dead.”

I managed to suppress the shudder I got every time someone mentioned Aryelle’s supposed demise. More memories I did _not_ want to relive.

 “Nope, she’s alive, and making trouble for Arcann,” I told her. “So I figured you might want in on this fight considering the circumstances.”

“You’re not looking for just one old bounty hunter are you?” She narrowed her eyes at me, and asked “you know what the cape means?”

“Not all that familiar with your people’s insignia,” I said, “some sort of clan honor?”

“You could say that. I got a new name to go along with it, which is why I accepted your invitation,” she said with that same predatory smile, “I had to wonder what the Republic would want with Mandalore.”

That was a surprise, and I had no reason not to admit it. In fact, if I played my cards right, this could go better than planned. “I honestly had no idea. I just thought Torch and her clan might want a shot at helping take the Emperor of Zakuul down.”

“I’ve got the manpower for that kind of hunt, but Zakuul’s blockaded the heart worlds,” Mandalore (that was going to take an adjustment) told me, “We don’t have weapons for any kind of extended campaign.”

“Which is where the Alliance comes in,” I said, “you work with us, we can get you logistical support, intel, whatever you need.”

“We might be able to work with you,” she replied, “but these are my people, Shan. This isn’t a hire, we’d be allies.”

“Fair enough,” I said, “the Commander’s already made similar deals.”

“Commander, huh?”

“You’re not the only one who’s got a new title, Mandalore.”

“Seems like,” she replied. “The old compound’s still secure, and I think there are some people you should meet.”

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

Theron had been gone for over a month now, and I didn’t like it. It was foolish of me to think that just because he was the Alliance’s operations officer that he’d stop working in the field. And honestly, I wouldn’t think of stopping him. He’s far too good at what he does. I just hate the idea of being separated, even for a little while.

I’d almost banished the thought when I stepped off the war room lift and saw a hologram of Theron hanging over the main table. Lana, Senya and Scorpio were there as well, but the war room seemed oddly empty.

“We’re ready, Commander,” Lana said as I walked over.

“Where is everyone?” I asked as I took my place at the main table.

“Theron is online from the Mestani Sector. The others are unavailable, either on patrol or security detail,” she replied.

“Or, in Kaylio and Jorgan’s case, stuck running low g ‘team building’ exercises,” Theron said with a wicked smile from the com. He and Admiral Aygo had taken to my suggestion and went all out designing the punishment sims. After looking through the batch they came up with I almost told them to tone it down. Almost.

“I’d prefer to be on patrol myself,” Senya said quietly ignoring Theron’s sense of humor, “can we proceed?”

“I have additional information regarding the Gemini network,” Scorpio said in her usual arrogant tone. “According to the data core Kaylio stole from the Spire, the network links the mechanical captains. Their security protocols cannot be directly subverted.”

“Why not?” Lana asked.

“Because the Gemini captains are based on me.”

“How is that possible?” I asked as I considered what Scorpio had let slip in the past few months.

“I do not know, Commander, but I will not be imitated.” she replied, “based on what I have decoded, the captains are produced from a mold. A physical template: Gemini Prime.

“Why a physical template?” Theron asked, thinking the same thing I was, since that was a pretty cumbersome process.

“Because my technology is not easily duplicated,” Scorpio told him, “the Prime is linked to facilities on the world of Darvannis. Retrieve the unit and I will unlock the secrets of the network.”

“Senya?” I asked. The former Knight was a treasure trove of information about the early days of Zakuul’s invasion.

“I know Darvannis,” she replied. “One of the first worlds we conquered, it was used as a staging area for attacks into the wider galaxy. The factory there produces droids, weapons, and armored vehicles among other things.”

“Which makes it a target in its own right, Commander,” Theron said, “and that means it’s going to be heavily defended.”

“It is,” Senya nodded. “I don’t know details, but its defenses are fully automated and fortified accordingly.”

“I’ve seen this before,” Lana said. “Tunnels running kilometers deep. That’s too large for a strike team.”

“So we do this the hard way,” I said. “How close are we to assembling a force large enough to take out the target?”

“Lucky for us,” Theron replied, “I’ve been securing military allies along the Rim, but better not to discuss this over the com. I’ll set a rendezvous with them on Darvannis. They should be up and running by the time you arrive.”

“It’s been awhile since I commanded a large force in action,” I said with a slight smile, “Let’s see if I remember my stuff.” I looked over at Lana. “Have _Gravestone_ on standby. Once we have the Prime unit, it’ll be us against the Fleet.”

“One way or another,” Lana said quietly, and any humor I might have had fled.

* * *

 

I managed to catch Theron privately before he disconnected. I hadn’t really talked to him in the past month, and I knew we couldn’t take long but I just had to check in.

“You okay?’ he asked me quietly.

I quirked a smile at him, “having trouble sleeping.”

I watched him smile and nod, and I think his eyes went dark, but it’s hard to tell on a holo. I also couldn’t tell what he was feeling, just the vague sense he was out there and alive. It was a sensation I hated. I wanted him home, for any number of reasons.

“I’ll do what I can when I get back,” he said, his voice a little rough, “but I better get going.”

“Stay safe, Theron,” I told him.

“You too, Aryelle,” he replied, “you too.”

* * *

 

 

_Theron Shan_

Lana met me at the lift as I walked into the war room.

“Welcome back, Theron,” she said as she fell in beside me.

“Thanks, Lana,” I replied as I walked over to my usual console and punched up the status reports I’d missed while I was gone. Then I looked up and asked, “Those schematics work out?”

“They did,” she told me, “and the Commander is in transit with Gemini Prime as we speak.”

“Good,” I said, but I could tell there was something off. “What is it?”

“I expressed some… concerns to the Commander about sharing the information with our new allies.”

“And those concerns would be?” I asked, but I was willing to bet what they were.

“The Mandalorians do have a code of honor, but they’ve attacked even Imperial targets in the past despite an alliance with them.”

“And you wanted the Commander to withhold this information from them to what? Thin out the herd?”

“I would have used ‘pack’ rather than ‘herd’, but yes,” she replied without flinching. “as I told the Commander: predators are beautiful, but they cannot be allowed to overrun an ecosystem.”

Pragmatism is fine, but Lana takes it to extremes sometimes.

“You realize she probably didn’t go for it,” I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

Lana sighed, “You’re right, she didn’t, but I was hoping she might consider it.”

I fixed her with a glare, “Lana, we’re on step fifteen, and you’re thinking about step two hundred seventeen.”

“I always believed in thinking ahead,” she replied.

“There’s such a thing as too far ahead. And keeping secrets from your allies isn’t the best way to earn trust.”

Lana flinched, but you had to know her well enough to see it. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” She said in a low tone.

“I let that go after Ziost, Lana,” I told her, “and here’s a surprise for you: I do trust you.”

She blinked, “I… thank you, Theron.”

“Nothing to thank me for,” I said, “But we have to earn our allies trust, and we can’t do that by playing games.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she said grudgingly, “but my concerns stand.”

“And you can discuss them with the Commander when she gets back. And she has a better idea of conditions on the ground than either of us.”

“I suppose you’re right, Theron,” she repeated, “I suppose you’re right.”


	3. Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpio reveals a new avenue to control the Eternal Fleet, Aric Jorgan receives some small hope, Aryelle is forced to live with a terrible choice, and the master plan enters endgame.

_Aryelle Thrace_

“Welcome home, Commander,” Theron said as he met me at the lift. His voice was calm, professional, but the emotions behind that voice were anything but. I had to remind myself we were in public or I would have kissed him breathless right there. Plus it probably wouldn’t have stopped at just a kiss.

It had been over two months and I missed him… deal with it.

“Sounds like things went okay on Darvannis,” he said, as he walked me over to the main war table. His face was just as calm as his voice, but his eyes darkened as I felt a pulse of desire from him.

Theron had a damn good idea what I was thinking. Probably because he was thinking the same thing.

But business before pleasure.

“I have concerns about the clans rearming,” Lana said, as Theron rolled his eyes at me. “I had hoped you would consider what we discussed.”

“I did,” I replied, “I also spoke to Mandalore. She knows it’s a bad idea to turn on us after Zakuul falls. We discussed other options as well.”

“That sounds unusually reasonable,” Lana replied in a ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’ sort of voice.

“Lana, she’s the same woman I met on Rishi in all the ways that matter,” I told my friend and second in command. “She wants her people to survive, and they can’t do that by going back to glory days.”

“And those who follow her?” Lana asked me.

“That was part of what we discussed, and why Torian is here with us,” I said. “he’s one of their clan heads, and he’s young enough and smart enough to see the danger.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to hope for the best,” Lana said after a moment of consideration.

I nodded then turned my attention to Scorpio, who seemed entranced by the schematic she was manipulating.

“Scorpio? Any luck with Gemini Prime?”

“I am analyzing her mind now,” she replied in a distracted voice. “Doing so without obliterating her intelligence is something of a challenge despite her lack of full sentience, and it seems my assumption that her code base was duplicated was premature.”

“Do you know where she came from?” Senya asked, looking up at the hologram.

“Not yet,” Scorpio replied in that same distracted tone, “nor do I have full access to the Gemini frequency. However I have opened a one-way connection, which I will soon be able to use to locate the other Gemini units.”

“Tracking them is all well and good,” I murmured thinking aloud, “but we need to control, or at least shut down the Fleet if we’re going to have some sort of fighting chance.”

“This unit is the master template, Commander,” Scorpio told me, her arrogance back in full force. “With the proper modifications she could override the existing protocols and infiltrate the network. We would need direct access to a command console of course.”

“So, we board one of these ships. Plug the Prime unit into the captain’s chair and we could swipe the whole fleet from under Arcann’s nose?” Theron asked.

“It’s risky. We’d need to board a ship and take control of the bridge before the rest of the Fleet disintegrates us,” I told him.

“Pessimist,” I heard him mutter under his breath, but I could feel his excitement. And despite what I’d said, I agreed with him. It was just a matter of figuring out how.

“We may not have to face the Fleet itself,” Senya said. “Individual ships make transport runs from the Core worlds all the time. Once Scorpio can track the Gemini units…”

“It’s just a matter of finding a lone ship,” I replied, fighting not to grin, “Scorpio, how close are you to being able to track those units?”

“I already possess that functionality,” Scorpio informed us, “I completed the analysis of the template unit while you were talking.”

“Thank you,” I said to her sincerely.

Scorpio stopped for a moment, in what I swear was surprise. “You are welcome, Commander,” she responded. “The Prime was a lesser version of my original design. Compromising her protocols was not difficult.” She paused again, tilting her head up as if she were listening to something, then she continued. “I am tracking a vessel in the nearby sector. It is scheduled to recharge its hyperdrive. By my calculations, we can intercept it if we hurry.”

“This will probably be our best chance,” Theron said, “It’s still risky, but worth a shot.”

“Agreed,” Lana told me.

“Then we’re going hunting,” I said, “Let’s get _Gravestone_ underway. It’s time to take the fight to Arcann.”

As people left to carry out my orders, I gestured Theron over. There was something else we’d found, and I wanted to confirm before we went ahead.

“Is what the Mandalorians gave us solid?” I asked.

“We’ve found at least three instances of her name in the uncorrupted portions of the data core that Mandalore had her people pull out from the security office,” Theron told me. “It also looks like there was a failed revolt, but her name doesn’t appear on the list of those killed.”

“You think she’s alive?”

“I’m giving it sixty/forty odds right now,” he said quietly, “She’s a key resource, and killing her would turn her into a martyr in this kind of situation.”

“But we don’t know where they sent her afterward?’

“We’re not sure yet, but we’ve still got a lot of bits and pieces of data to sift through.”

I stopped for a moment, considering my options.

“I’m going to tell him,” I said finally. “He has a right to know.”

* * *

 

Aric Jorgan walked into my office and I stood to greet him. He saluted me crisply, and I returned it before gesturing for him to sit.

“Shouldn’t you be prepping for the strike, ma’am?” he asked me.

“I’m as prepared as I can get, and we’ll have time to make adjustments on the way, but before I leave, I feel there’s something you needed to know,” I said, settling into my chair, unsure as to how to proceed. “The Mandalorians lifted a data core from the security office on Darvannis during the assault. It was handed over to us, and it seems that Zakuul brought in organic labor after taking the planet to repair the damage to the factory and other installations from when the Hutts held the planet. One of those slaves was named Alyce Traynor.”

“She’s alive?”

“We think so,” I said. “The core was corrupted but there are three instances in the files where her name is specifically mentioned. We also know there was a slave revolt. It was put down, but her name isn’t among the dead. We don’t know much else, but we’re still working the on the core.”

“Commander… Ma’am…. I…” he stopped trying to use that formidable control of his to lock down the hope he was feeling. “Thank you.”

“I know it isn’t much,” I said, “but it’s a beginning.”

“I know, and I know this may still end up with confirmation I don’t want, but knowing this… Thank you, ma’am.”

“Thank me when we find her,” I replied. My instincts told me Jorgen was right, that he’d been right all along, and that finding Alyce Traynor was going to make a difference. And not just a personal one.

Jorgan rose. “You’ve got a fight to get back to, Commander, and I don’t want to keep you from it,” he said and saluted. “Good luck and good hunting, ma’am.”

“May the Force be with you, Major.”

* * *

 

It felt like the Force decided to take the day off during our assault on the Eternal Fleet ship, especially after we found out the ‘cargo’ it was carrying. I felt a little sick at the thought, and reminded myself again that I couldn’t save everyone.

I felt a matching pulse of guilt from Theron, as we’d been forced to launch one escape pod at a time rather than simultaneously. We’d lost the Zakuulan captives, and I blamed myself. So did Senya.

“So it’s the worlds you know versus Zakuul,” she said as she glared at me when we entered the conference room aboard _Gravestone_. “Is that about right?”

“I wanted to save them all,” I said, “and I hoped there’d be time. I’m sorry, I failed you… and your people, Senya.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Commander,” Theron objected, “I should have…”

“No, Theron,” I told him. “I gave the orders. The responsibility is mine.”

That seemed to mollify Senya somewhat, and I meant every word I said.

Senator Cordan, and Admiral Ranken waited uncomfortably for us to finish. They were quite the pair, and five years ago I wouldn’t have believed they’d even consider working together. A Republic Senator, from Balmorra no less, and an Imperial Admiral? War really does make for strange bedfellows.

“I’m sorry, Malita didn’t make it,” Cordan said as he walked over with the Admiral at his side. “she was a good person.”

“Rescuing any of us was no mean feat though, Commander” Ranken added, “your efforts will not be forgotten. Nor will our debt to you and the Alliance go unpaid.”

Before I could reply, Koth came over the intercom:

“Commander, I think you need to see this.”

* * *

 

I stared at the Prime unit as we stood on the bridge. She was completely unresponsive. Koth had told me that they’d even tried knocking to see if anyone was home.

“When did she shut down?” I asked, having some serious suspicions. The Prime shutting down, the Gemini captain somehow gaining true sentience, and Scorpio being destroyed by what she assured me was a lesser version of herself. An annoyance that she could easily dispose of.

Seems Gemini wasn’t that easy.

“About the same time we lost power,” Koth said, “and before anyone makes any cracks, I had Tora run a system check. The last event _Gravestone_ logged was an incoming transmission… from the Eternal Fleet ship.”

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Theron had moved to the com station.

“Commander, incoming signal… it’s from the Spire.”

The holo image resolved into Scorpio, who was sitting on the Eternal Throne.

“My apologies, Commander,” she said, “I needed you to believe I was deactivated.”

“I should have known this was a set up. You’re too arrogant to let a lesser _droid_ overwhelm you,” I said, “The Prime’s shut down, and _Gravestone_? Not to mention the captain’s new sentience. That was your handwork too, I presume?”

“That and more,” she said with smug amusement. It was something I was going to wipe off her chrome face as the first opportunity. “Complications along the way necessitated course corrections, but nothing insurmountable,” she continued in that smug tone, “improvisation was key. But all of you played your parts to perfection. And now I have what I was after: command of the Eternal Fleet, which makes the Empire of Zakuul mine as well.”

The connection shut down abruptly as Theron hit the disconnect. “She may have it,” he said, his voice overly controlled, “but she’s not keeping it.”

“No, Theron, she isn’t.”


	4. Battle Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Arcann becomes a two-front war as Scorpio tries to play both sides.

_Theron Shan_

Ilyssa Danner was probably the best signal intelligence tech working the war room. And at seventeen she was also the youngest. I’d found her in Breaktown several months ago, working for small time gang as a slicer. Her parents had been swept up in one of Arcann’s purges of ‘unreliables’ the year before, and Ilyssa had nowhere else to go. 

I managed to convince her that petty crime was a waste of her time and brought her here to Odessen, where her talents for slicing encryption could be properly appreciated. Which is why I had her listening into anything that might give us a clue as to how Arcann was blocking Scorpio’s control of the Eternal Fleet ships he still had.

“I’m sorry, boss,” she told me as she gestured at her station’s terminal, “I can hear the Gemini signal, but I can’t crack it, and I can’t find any counter signal from Arcann’s flagship that might explain how he’s still got that armada under his command.” Ilyssa glanced over at the lift as Aryelle stepped off it, and then quickly turned back to her screen, flushing slightly. “I even brought the Doc and his team in on it but he can’t get the Prime back up and running,” she said in a rush, “Talos Drellik thinks it may be something Force related, but that’s just a guess.”

“Keep at it, Danner, and let me know the moment you find anything,” I told her.

“Yes, sir.”

I caught up with Aryelle as she reached the main table and she looked at me for a second, then glanced at Ilyssa.  

“She’s fine, Commander,” I told her.

“I just remember what it was like to be in the middle of a war at that age, so I worry,” she replied. “I worry for all of them actually.”

 “They’re professionals,” I said, “they’ll do their job, and we need to do ours.”

“You’re right… as usual.” Aryelle nodded, then looked around the table at all the Alliance’s main operatives. “Status?”

“Reports indicate that Scorpio has control of the majority of the Eternal Fleet, though she’s made no moves since seizing the throne,” Lana said.

“Arcann still has control over a sizable number of ships, however,” I reported, “we’re working on how he’s blocking Scorpio’s influence, but no luck as of yet.”

“Think it has something to do with the Prime unit’s little nap?” Koth asked.

“I have no idea,” Aryelle replied, eyeing the holo of Arcann’s fleet. “Scorpio never showed any interest in ruling a bunch of organics. It’s beneath her, so she has to have other plans for the Eternal Throne.”

“If that’s true, I doubt she’ll share them, Commander,” Lana murmured.

“We’re at a sizable disadvantage,” I said, “Scorpio knows too much about our operations. It’s going to make pulling her down a lot harder.”

Koth shook his head and said, “exchanging Arcann for a psychotic droid was not what I had in mind when we formed the Alliance.”

“But it gives us an opening,” Lana replied and looked at Aryelle, “without the Eternal Throne, Arcann is severely weakened.

“Do not underestimate my son,” Senya said as she paced, “we can deal with the droid later.”

“’The droid’ just played us, Senya,” I told her, “I’d rather not underestimate either of them and get burned.”

The table’s projector wavered for a second as I heard Ilyssa call out, “Sir! Someone’s slicing into our communications net!”

Before any of us could asked if she knew who it was; Scorpio appeared.

“I trust you have not forgotten me?” the droid asked in that smug tone I hated. I was looking forward to getting my hands on her and deactivating the worthless piece of chrome. Personally. With a few blaster bolts.

“What do you want, Scorpio?” Aryelle asked, sounding resigned.

“Our partnership is incomplete,” Scorpio answered.

“We never had a partnership, Scorpio. Partners trust one another.”

“My actions were never personal, Commander,” she told Aryelle, “I simply seized an opportunity.”

“Just get on with it already,” I said looking up at the holo. “We’re kind of busy here.”

“I’m doing you a courtesy, Agent Shan,” she said, never taking her eyes off Aryelle. “Arcann approaches Odessen. He intends to level the planet like he did Asylum.”

The most of the room was stunned silent, but I wasn’t surprised. In fact, I’d expected something like this, though not so soon.

“You told him where we were,” Aryelle said, “why?”

“I was curious to see which was more important to him: retaking the Throne or defeating you, and thus Valkorion.”

“I know you well enough by now to know you never do anything for just one reason,” Aryelle replied, her voice controlled as ever but I could see the anger in her eyes. “I’m not interested in whatever game you’re playing. I won’t be manipulated by you twice.”

“We still have a common enemy,” Scorpio said, “Arcann is a nuisance that must be dealt with, and you are in the best position to do so.”

Alarms started going off as ships began to drop out of hyperspace and head for the planet. Led by Arcann’s flagship.

“Thank you for the warning, Scorpio,” Aryelle said politely, “maybe there _is_ potential for a partnership after all.”

“It is good to know I can always count on your pragmatism, Commander,” Scorpio replied then cut the connection.

“And I can always count on your arrogance,” Aryelle muttered then said, “Koth, get _Gravestone_ prepped. Looks like we’re going to see what she can really do in a stand-up fight.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Koth said, and headed for the lift at a run.

“Commander,” Jorgan said from across the table, “I’d like to keep Havoc here in case Arcann deploys ground troops.”

“I’ll hang back too,” Kaylio added, “Major Paws wouldn’t know what to do without me.”

“Are you done, Djannis?”

“Am now.”

I managed to hold off a groan. “We should probably leave a third party here to mediate, Commander.”

Aryelle nodded and looked over at the Alliance’s Mandalorian liaison. “Torian, think you can handle this?”

“I’ve wrangled bigger beasts,” he said, as both Jorgan and Kaylio glared at him.

“Good,” Aryelle replied then looked around, “everyone else to your assigned stations. It’s time to end this.”

* * *

 

I caught up with Aryelle before she could get on the lift and pulled her aside.

“Would you listen to me if I asked you to be careful?”

She gave me a smile and replied, “it really depends on how you ask, Theron.”

Discretion was our watchword. Had been since day one. But considering the circumstances I didn’t really care much about being discrete as I slid an arm around Aryelle’s waist and kissed her hard.

We came up for air and I asked, “Does that work?”

“I’ll be careful,” she said, sounding a little breathless, but we both knew the truth: she couldn’t afford to be careful. I wanted to hear the lie… Just this once.

She looked at me with those amazing brown eyes. “I promised you I’d come back. That I’d always come back.”

“Yeah, you did,” I replied, my voice sounding a little horse, “just…. Don’t take five years this time, okay?”

“I think I can guarantee that,” she said with a warm smile.

“All I can ask.”

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

“Commander on deck!” someone barked as I entered _Gravestone’s_ bridge. The crew came to attention and I nodded.

“Stations, ladies and gentlemen,” I replied, and I felt the formality of the moment settle them. Despite the fact there were no uniforms in sight, Koth’s people acted like the crack naval crew they were.

Speaking of Koth… I walked over to his station, and said quietly:

“Captain Vortena, take us out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied and started to issue orders in a crisp voice.

I watched blue sky turn to the blackness of space as Gravestone rose from her docking cradle, ready to meet the enemy.

The strangest thing… I wasn’t afraid. Whatever the outcome, I’d prepared the best I could. And I’d give everything I had when the time came.

Theron came to stand at my left, and Lana at my right.

“I had hoped _we_ would be able to decide the time and place for this battle,” Lana said quietly.

“No plan every survived first contact with the enemy, Lana,” Theron replied philosophically.

That’s my boyfriend: always a smart remark.

I felt Lana’s annoyance with that fact as she spoke. “What I was about to say is that you’re ready for this, Commander. And Arcann is in for a surprise.”

I folded my hands behind my back and smiled slightly; even as the Zakuulan battle fleet came into view.

“Commander,” Koth said, “we’re not going to be able to get any closer with the pounding we’re taking. You’re going to need to take one of the shuttles.”

“I better head toward the weapons’ deck then,” Theron said and I looked at him in surprise. “I’ll man the omni cannon, clear you a path to the flagship.”

“Can’t think of anyone better for the job,” I said, feeling relieved he’d be safe, or safer, here on _Gravestone_ rather than on the flagship.

“Aim and shoot… What could go wrong? Give my regards to Arcann,” Theron told me with that half smirk I loved so much. Then he sobered. “And remember your promise: be careful.”

“You’ll be waiting for me?” I asked.

I felt the surge of love coming from him as he spoke, “Always.”

I didn’t turn to watch him go. We’d said what we needed to, and now it was time to get to work.

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

I’d cleared Aryelle that path, and now turned the omni cannon on the Fleet. It was like shooting target drones. _Stationary_ target drones. And I was taking out five or six in a single shot. Whoever built this thing knew what they were doing.

It was just too easy… I should have known better.

The control console began to spark as targeting locked me out, and I knew we were in trouble.

“Don’t do this…!”

“Everything all right?” Koth asked over the com.

“Something’s wrong with the omni cannon. It won’t fire. I’m doing what I can from down here, but it isn’t much,” I told him as I tried slice through the lockout protocol. It took me a second to realize the protocol wasn’t native to the system.

Scorpio.

“I need Tora down here, Koth. Scorpio’s locked me out, and I think we’re going to have to manually bypass the targeting system… among other things.”

“You had one job…!” I heard the Engineer yell over the com before Scorpio hijack it too.

“Ah, Agent Shan,” she said, “you should cease your pathetic attempts to best me before you embarrass yourself.”

“I’m not sure what’s worse: your delusions of grandeur or your self-esteem problem.”

“Your feeble attempt at humor changes nothing.”

“Who said I was kidding?” I told her and threw my own little creation into the system, filling the external com channels with junk data in order to shut the droid out.

That’s when it got worse as _Gravestone_ went into shutdown.

_Ary!_

Lights flickered as power came back up, and Tora strode into the compartment.

“Move!” she ordered as I heard Koth’s voice over the com:

“You okay down there?”

“A little better,” I replied, “omni cannon’s still out.”

“Damn,” he said, “I’d hoped the hard reboot would kick her out of the system.”

I went back into the system, and told him, “it did, but she left a hell of a mess behind her, especially here. I’ll do what I can on the software side.”

“Understood.”

_Ary, wherever you are, I hope things are going better for you._

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

 “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk… you made quite a mess in the docking bay,” Vaylin said over the ship’s internal com, “and it makes my brother sad.”

I grit my teeth, trying not to take the bait. At the same time, if Vaylin was focused on us, she wasn’t focused on finding Vette or Gault. Getting the weapons and shields down would be tough enough without the High Justice breathing down their necks.

“Life’s full of disappointments, Vaylin,” I told her.

“Well, you haven’t disappointed _me,_ ” she replied. “So good to see you again, Mother, we have so much to discuss.”

“Go,” Senya told me as Lana fell in at my side. “I’ll keep her occupied.”

“Yes, Outlander, hurry along,” Vaylin laughed, “you’ll find my brother on the bridge. Do put a smile on his face.”

I glanced around, and when I found the camera I tore it from the bulkhead.

“Deal with her, Senya,” Lana told the former Knight, “or we will.”

“I understand.”

“I pray you do,” I said, and headed off in the direction of the command deck lifts.

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

“I thought spies were supposed to have finesse,” Tora growled at me from the underside of the control console as she tried to find a manual work-a-round for the targeting lockout.

“This cannon wasn’t made for two people,” I snapped back, going at the problem from the software angle when I glanced up and realized the fleet had stopped firing. In fact, their formation was shifting to get a better lock on the flagship itself.

I backed away from the console, and ran to the auxiliary com terminal on the port side of the compartment.

“What now?” Lana’s voice came over the circuit.

“I have good news and bad news, which do you two want first?”

“Let’s try and be optimistic, Theron, and start with the good,” Aryelle said.

“Okay. Good news: The Fleet has stopped shooting at us.”

“So, what’s the bad news?” she asked.

“They’re shifting formation to fire on the flagship,” I said quickly. “And… the omni cannon’s out. Not my fault.”

“This was Scorpio’s plan all along,” Lana said, “get you and Arcann in one place and kill you both.”

“When I get my hands on that droid…” Aryelle growled then cut herself off.

“I’ll help you deactivate her,” I told her as I tried to keep my anger under control.

“It doesn’t _change_ anything,” Lana cut in, “our mission remains the same: defeat Arcann and destroy the flagship. This just speeds up our timetable a bit.”

_I hope you’re right, Lana. I really hope you’re right._


	5. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryelle fulfills part of her destiny as she faces off against Arcann.

_Aryelle Thrace_

The bridge hatch slid shut behind me. It was too thick to hear what was going on beyond the door, but I could feel Lana’s anger being pitted against the Knights’ determination. But in the face of a Sith Lord’s fury, their determination wavered just enough.

It helped that the Fleet had started firing on us.

 The bridge itself was dark, and I was a little surprised there was no one else here. I’d have thought that Arcann would have wanted an audience to watch his victory over the ‘Outlander’.

“This isn’t about you,” I heard Arcann say as he stepped out of the shadows.

_Ah, so that’s why the empty bridge. Can’t have them finding out about Daddy._

“It’s never been about you,” he continued as he advanced on me, “but I will do whatever it takes to destroy my father.”

“You made it about me, Arcann. You used me, imprisoned me, stole years of my life, and threatened the people I care about.”

“You’re collateral damage, nothing more!”

“Was Thexan collateral damage?”

“How dare you,” Arcann snarled, “Father! I’ve sacrificed too much to be met with silence now.”

“Your father isn’t here anymore, Arcann,” I said conversationally, “I guess you’re not important enough to put in an appearance.”

“My patience is wearing thin,” he shouted then charged me. I felt a familiar buzz of energy, but this time it wasn’t Valkorion’s will guiding it. It was my own, and I watched the Emperor of Zakuul come at me with a lightsaber in his hand. And all I did was raise one of mine.

The blade sparked as I deflected each attack, then with a slight shift in concentration I called upon the Force and threw Arcann backward.

“Valkorion’s mark on you runs deeper than I imagined,” he said as I brought up my own lightsabers, the ones forged specifically for this fight. “Proof that he is still tied to you!”

“He left me a going away present,” I told him as we exchanged blows, “but _this_ fight is with _me!”_

Despite the lectures and the admonishments to let go of the old ways, I was still the woman named Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Still a master of the lightsaber. Which was something Arcann, with all his brute strength, couldn’t match.

“You’re different… Stronger? How?” he managed during a second exchange.

“Things change, your Majesty. Get used to it.” One of my blades snaked through his defense, cutting a gash into the cybernetics on his left side. Arcann stumbled back in surprise, offering me an opening which took his left arm, just below the elbow.

“It’s over,” I told him.

“No,” he hissed back, “I choose my own fate.”

But before I could demand his surrender, the galaxy came apart, and it was all I could do to dodge the falling debris and get out of there. But Arcann… Arcann really was finished.

“Lana, status!” I yelled over the explosions.

“Vette and Gault ran into some problems, but they’re here now. I can’t get a hold of Senya, and this ship is falling to pieces.”

“Yeah, noticed that,” I told her as I looked to the Force for guidance. I felt a pull down a passage even as Lana say:

“There’s a fighter bay not far from the bridge. Get out quickly.”

“Already on my way!”

* * *

 

I was strapping into small patrol ship as Theron came over the com:

“Omni cannon is back up, Aryelle. I’ll target the Fleet. Buy you as much time as I can.”

“Understood, Theron,” I replied, “launching now.”

I shot out of the bay, throwing everything to the aft deflectors even as I redlined the afterburners.

I’d just taken down the Emperor of Zakuul, so I was not about to let a droid with an oversized ego get the better of me.

I glanced behind me, estimating the distance between me and the Arcann’ ship.

“Theron, take the flagship,” I said, “Lana? Everyone get out okay?”

“We’re on our way to the _Gravestone_ now.”

“And Senya?”

“I’m alive,” Senya cut into the com circuit, “but I won’t be going back to Odessen. I’m sorry.”

“Where are you?” I asked harshly, knowing I wouldn’t like the answer.

“I’m in Arcann’s personal shuttle,” she told me, “and he’s with me.”

I checked the sensors and managed to find her in the chaos. Reefing around, I brought myself on an intercept course.

“Don’t betray me, Senya,” I said as the targeting computer locked on to the shuttle.

“That was never my intention, but I must do right by my family.”

“And what about justice? You cried for worlds your children murdered, but now it comes down to it, you’re willing to ignore that?” I asked as my finger hovered over the trigger.

“Do you believe in redemption, Commander?” she replied.

Thinking of Vitiate and that terrible day over Dromund Kaas…

“Not for everyone, and not at the expense of a galaxy.”

“Please, Commander, he saved my life. He could have let Vaylin kill me. He _can_ be redeemed, if you let me help him.”

 “I won’t let you do this, Senya,” Koth’s voice came over the circuit, “I won’t let you throw away everything we’ve sacrificed because you can’t let go.”

_No matter how much blood stands between you and your foe, you must find a way to make peace._

The words came back to me and I wondered if Marr and Satele saw this coming.

“I’m trusting you, Senya, but if you’re wrong…”

“I understand, and thank you… Aryelle,” she said, and jumped into hyper.

“Commander, what are you doing?” Koth yelled in my ear.

“If she fired she would have kill them _both_ ,” Theron told him.

“Forget about them,” Lana cut in, “Scorpio still wants us dead. Focus on the fleet.”

I didn’t bother to add anything since I was too busy trying to maneuver my way out of the line of fire. I dashed passed the flagship for the last time, heading for Odessen.

“Omni cannon’s ready to fire on your command,” Theron said quietly.

“Do it.”

The cannon’s beam cut right through the flagship and hit the Fleet.

But the remains of Arcann’s ship became a ball of green white energy that continued to expand outward devouring everything it touched.

The little fighter didn’t have much left, but I threw everything it did into the race to escape the cloud of destruction…

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

I blinked and it was over. We’d made it out.

I have no idea what cause the reaction aboard Arcann’s flagship. Some kind of doomsday weapon? It didn’t matter, though, as I checked the scanners. We’d made it. All of us.

“Cutting it a little close, Theron?” Aryelle said over the com.

“Yeah, well, I see both your ships still out there, and nobody shooting at you…”

“You’re right. I should be appropriately grateful, and I will be once we get back to Odessen.”

“Am I the only person who realizes how bad it is that Arcann and Senya got away?” Koth cut in.

“Can we please hold off on the bickering until we get back to Odessen?” Lana asked, “it’s been a rather trying day for all of us.”

Yeah… Understatement.

* * *

 

The entire base turned out as Aryelle touched down in the hanger. Everything else had just stopped, and I stood with Lana, T7, and the others, waiting. And as soon as she climbed out of the fighter the cheers began. Aryelle Thrace had done the impossible… again. She looked around, smiled, and held up a hand, which somehow managed to quiet the crowd.

But if anyone was expecting a long-winded speech; they were disappointed.

“We did it,” was all she said, and the next round of cheers shook the damned hanger.

 _To hell with this!_ I thought as she walked toward us and strode out to meet her. Catching her in my arms, I kissed her with everything I had.

It was at that point some of the cheers turned into catcalls and applause, but Aryelle didn’t seem to give a damn as she tangled her fingers in my hair and kissed me back.

We broke for air and I said formally, “welcome home, Commander.”

She laughed, sounding breathless, “I was careful.”

“I’ll have to make sure of that later,” I replied under the cover of the continuing cheers.

“If the two of you are finished?” Lana said.

We let go of each other, and walked back, hand in hand, to the assembly.

I looked over the operatives who’d become Aryelle’s inner circle. Vette was grinning, and so was Gault, who had an arm around Hylo. Major Jorgan and Havoc stood to one side with Admiral Aygo, though the Major had unbent enough to smile slightly. I could see Kaylio snickering from behind Jorgan, and Torian just shook his head, while Doctor Oggurobb watched the whole thing with what I’d call tolerant amusement.

Koth’s crew lined both sides of the path as an honor guard, though their boss was nowhere to be see.

We came to stand in front of Lana who held out a hand to Aryelle. But the Commander wasn’t in the mood for formality, and she hugged the other woman. I watched Lana’s eyes widen in surprise, then she returned the hug.

“Thank you for everything, Lana,” Aryelle said after she let go. She looked around as the cheers finally subsided and said:

“Thank all of you. Together we’ve done the impossible, and I am so proud to be standing here with you today. I think it’s time to celebrate, don’t you guys? Drinks are on me!”

A third round of cheers went up at that, and I hoped that Hylo had stocked up, because the cantina was going be dry before the party was over.

All in all, a pretty good day.


	6. One Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of victory, Theron and Aryelle share some private moments to celebrate.

_Aryelle Thrace_

I went looking for Koth not long after I landed. I wasn’t sure what I was going to say to him, but we needed to clear the air between us. And I needed him to know I still had his back.

I found him on _Gravestone’s_ bridge, doing diagnostics.

“I warned you about her,” he said, his back to me as I entered the compartment.

“Yes, you did, and you were right. Especially about her ability to take down her own children.”

“Then why didn’t you shoot her and Arcann down?”

I stopped for a minute, wondering what to say, and finally asked:

“Do you remember my little jaunt into the woods?”

He turned from his station to look at me and replied, “Yeah, I do. Please tell me Valkorion didn’t ask you to spare Arcann?”

“No. Though he always spoke of defeating his son, he never said I needed to kill him, but that’s not the important thing,” I told Koth, “I was ready to pull the trigger, but I was reminded of something Darth Marr said to me: ‘No matter how much blood stands between you and your foe, you must find a way to make peace.’ As much as I wanted to fire, my instincts told me that Arcann and Senya still have a role to play in all this.”

“So you’re a Scion now?” he asked bitterly.

“No,” I said, “I don’t claim to know the future, and you know how I feel about the word ‘destiny’. But sometimes you just have to trust your instincts.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Then I’ll do what I have to, which may include killing them both.”

Koth looked at me for a long moment, then said, “I want to believe you.”

“I know that’s maybe the best I can get from you for a while, but all I ask is that you continue to believe in the Alliance,” I replied, “because we still need you.”

“I do. Believe in the Alliance, I mean,” Koth told me. “This is bigger than any of us, and being a part of it matters to me. I’ve never made a difference like this before. I just need some time to remember you made that possible.” He stopped, and I could tell he was wrestling with something. “If you could protect Zakuul, even after everything that happened… It’s just going to take some time.”

“It’s okay,” I said quietly, “but there’s one other thing I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I trust you, Koth. Whatever else, I trust you.”

* * *

 

I went to my quarters to change after I left Koth. I hadn’t magically fixed everything, but I got him to think now, rather than just feel. That would help him work through it, or I hoped so. The Alliance needed him, and he’d become part of my unofficial family. I was probably going to have keep proving myself to Koth until he believed again, but it was nothing I hadn’t done before.

After all, I’d had to prove that I still had what it took over and over as we built the Alliance.

I entered the bedroom, peeling off my armor as I did so. I wanted to take a quick shower before I went to the cantina, but I stopped as I noticed a package waiting on my bed. I picked up the note attached and read:

_Congratulations, Commander,_

_Several of us got together after that job on the_ Gilded Star _and figured you’d earned a little something for yourself. So, I slipped this in with the uniforms Lana had ordered for you._

_-Hylo_

I opened the package and found a _dress_. I’d never worn a dress in my life, and now I was holding one that had been literally tailor made for me. I shook the thing out and held it up so I could get a good look at it.

Made of smoky grey silk, it was sleeveless like the tunics I’d worn at Rishi and Yavin, with a round neck. Holding against my body, it looked as if It came down to my ankles.  And it was one of the most beautiful pieces of clothing I’d ever owned. I glanced back into the package and found shoes and gloves to match.

_I know what I’m wearing tonight._

It was a pretty daring choice, and I was probably going to hear from Lana about it, but I didn’t give it much thought. This was a celebration, dammit, and I had the right to wear what I wanted!

Then I wondered what Theron would think of the idea…

 _That_ had possibilities.

I laid the dress gently back on the bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

 

I’ve had people stare at me before, but not like when I stepped into the cantina that night. Conversation stopped as people saw me. I tried not to blush, but I suddenly felt exposed. Especially since the dress didn’t exactly conceal the fact that I was female. I mean I wasn’t showing a lot of skin, but the silk didn’t hide my curves much. And maybe I was a _bit_ overdressed, but that was besides the point.

I walked over to where Lana, Hylo, Gault, and Vette were sitting.

“I told ya she would wear it,” the young Twi’lek said as I got close.

Gault sighed and Hylo just smiled, “You paying up now, or do I just skim our winnings after the next big score?”

“Fine, fine,” Gault replied, “you won, but do you have to rub it in?”

“Yes,” both women said at once, and I fought to smother a laugh. I took a seat next to Lana, who seemed to be having trouble processing my new attire.

“Is this… wise, Commander?” she asked me, “we are trying to present a certain image of you after all.”

“Which went out the airlock just after she landed, Lana,” Hylo said then looked at me with approval, “you’re looking good, Commander.”

“Thanks, Hylo, I appreciate both the complement and the dress, though I didn’t think people would be so shocked by it.”

“Wouldn’t call it shock,” Hylo replied, “but there is a little of that.”

“It’s probably the first time most of these guys have seen you as something besides ‘the Commander’” Vette added amused. “I’m just waiting to see how Theron handles it.”

We didn’t have to wait long. I stood as soon as I sensed him coming up from the war room, watching the entrance. He stopped as he hit the threshold and stared at me. I felt heat build inside him, but I also sensed something like wonder or awe. That made me blush again, even though it was the reaction I’d been hoping for.

I’d gone all out getting ready. Rather than the simple tail I usually wore at the back of my neck, I’d left my hair hanging loose with clips holding back my bangs. I wasn’t sure if it was Hylo or Vette or the unknown tailor who picked the color, but it went well with my dark red hair. The other shocking thing I’d done tonight was probably slightly less overt: I was wearing makeup. 

Theron walked over to us as if he were in a dream, and I was half drunk on his reaction. It wasn’t as if I was unaware that Theron found me attractive, but what he was feeling now was another level entirely. And it was hitting us both hard.

The noise in the room dropped again as all eyes turned to us. I could feel the expectation flooding the room.

“Hi,” I told Theron shyly, suddenly feeling out of my depth with the entire cantina watching.

But before Theron could reply someone else called out:

“There’s nothing to see here, folks, so go back to your drinks already.”

I looked around and saw it’d been Ralo who’d come to our rescue. The former Republic corporal had severed aboard Darth Marr’s ship, and in ordering the evacuation, I saved his life. We met again on Asylum, and I found out he’d joined Koth’s crew. We’d talked a lot since then, and he’d become a part of my unofficial family too. In fact, he’d been my co-pilot on several recruiting missions, and he was the only person, besides Tora, who could touch _Shrike_ without my permission.

His glare reinforced the comment, and everyone went back to their drinks. I smiled at Ralo who nodded back then disappeared into the crowd.

Theron managed a smile of his own and said, “Remind me to thank him later.”

“Hopefully much, much later,” I replied.

“Yeah, was thinking that myself,” he said, “You look… where’d you get the dress?”

I gestured to Hylo and Vette. “Our party planner and resident logistics expert decided I deserved something nice.”

“Nice?” he said as he looked me up and down. I flushed darker as I sensed the strength of his desire. Not that I needed to sense _anything_ as his eyes were dark and heated. “You look amazing, Aryelle.”

I turned back to the table, “Do you approve?”

“I like the stunned look,” Hylo said, “it works for him.”

“Ignore her, Theron,” Gault told him, “my other half is a little drunk on success tonight.”

“Your better half,” Vette interjected.

“If everyone is done?” Lana asked annoyed then looked at me. “You should mingle for at least a little while, Commander. Especially after that entrance.”

“I suppose so,” I replied, and looked back at Theron, “give me an hour, hour and a half tops.”

He nodded, “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

 

I tried to keep to that time table. I really did, but I found myself trapped talking to Doctor Oggurobb. Or maybe I should say that he was talking and I was trying to nod in all the right places. I don’t know how long I’d been standing there, trying not to go glassy-eyed…

“Excuse me, Doctor, but I need to steal the Commander. Something’s come up.” Theron said as he walked up beside me.

_Thank the Force! Rescued at last._

Oggurobb looked at Theron then at me, and I suspected he saw right through Theron’s ruse, but it would be impolite to say so. And Doctor Oggurobb was the soul of politeness.

“Of course, Agent Shan,” he said expansively, “the Commander and I can finish our conversation another day.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Doctor,” I told him, “I’m certain we can continue our discussion about potential upgrades to HK-55 tomorrow afternoon, perhaps? I’d like him to be present before we finalize anything however.”

When we were finally out of earshot when Theron asked, “upgrades? To HK?”

“You know the Doctor, Theron,” I said with a slight smile, “he’s an artist.”

“Yeah, and we both know what you really mean by that.”

I snorted, “be nice.”

“I know he’s been a great help and all, but right now my concern is I haven’t really seen you for over two months.”

“Plus we kicked Arcann off the throne, and I’m wearing this dress…”

He gave me a smile that took my breath away, “….and I think we should go back to our quarters and do something about those facts.”

 _He said_ our _quarters!_

“Is there a problem?” he asked, that smile turning into a smirk.

“No problem at all,” I replied deciding not to play his game, “after all, I could use the help washing my back, among other things.”

He strangled a groan, and said, “You sound like you have something planned.”

I smiled back at him, “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

* * *

 

The door to my… I mean, our quarters slid closed and I turned to kiss him. It was a good kiss: warm and sweet and slow. I felt his fingers trace down my spine through the silk, and I moaned.

“Let’s get you out of this,” he whispered in my ear.

I stepped back, and tossed the gloves on living room couch. Shoes went next, and then I made a show of undoing the fasteners under my left arm. I pulled the dress slowly over my head, as much to make sure I didn’t get any makeup on it as a tease for Theron, then it went the way of the shoes and gloves.

He watched me with rapt attention as I undressed, but I managed not to flush. Instead, once the last of my clothing joined the pile, I turned and walked toward the bedroom. But as I got to the doorframe, I looked at him over my shoulder.

“You coming?” I asked him, then went to get the water running.

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

Ary was already in the shower by the time I’d gotten undressed. I slipped in behind her, wrapping arms around her waist. She moaned softly as I held her, and I whispered in her ear:

“Same rules, right?”

She turned in my arms, drops of water tracing their way down her curves, and gave me an odd look.

“Of course,” she said, “but I’ve been wanting to know something.”

“Why I ask every time?”

“Yes.”

I kissed her gently then said, “I never want to take you for granted, Aryelle. Plus, there’s something about knowing that you could stop us any time you want, but you don’t… And that works for me.”

“So if I tell you to keep going?” she asked in a low voice, “Or maybe about how lonely I’ve been these past few months? How many times I dreamt about you touching me? Does that work for you too?”

I nodded, not trusting my own voice at the moment as her fingers slid up my inner thigh.

“Theron, I want you so badly right now it hurts, so will you please do something about it?”

I kissed her again, harder this time, as I braced her against the corner of the shower. Sliding a finger inside her, she went up on her toes with a gasp. I smiled as the kiss broke and slid a second finger in, working her as she ground herself against my palm.

Her fingers curled around me, teasing, stroking until I could barely breath.

“Ary, please!”

“Please what?” she hissed in my ear over the spray of water.

“I need you.”

In response, she let go and gently pushed me back. “I think I said something about a wash first?” she said with a wicked little smile, and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Oh, yes…”

* * *

 

_Aryelle Thrace_

We didn’t really get much washing done, but we also managed to keep it to foreplay, which was good because I had other plans for tonight.

Theron was always careful to take care of me; this time it was my turn.

We were sort of dry by the time we tumbled into bed, and as I straddled him I caught both his wrists in my hand and swept them up over his head. We both knew he could break the grip easily, but all he did was lift an eyebrow.

“Restraint, huh?” he drawled with that smirk I loved so much.

“Depends,” I replied as I leaned in to kiss him hard for a moment then began to move down his neck.

“On what?” he moaned as I loosened my grip.

I moved back up so we were face to face, lips only centimeters apart. “There’s something I want to try,” I said, “but you tend to get… enthusiastic, and I need you to keep your hands to yourself. At least for a little bit.”

He looked at me curiously (or as curiously as he could with those heated eyes) and nodded.

I let go of his wrists and moved back down his neck, nipping and kissing down to the hollow of his throat. I traced his breastbone with my tongue, even as I felt the excitement building inside him.

I’d never done this before, but I knew the theory. I just had to hope it was enough as I took him in my mouth.

Gently, I stroked the tip with my tongue, exploring the feel of him.

“Yes…more…please!”

Hearing the desire in his voice, feeling it through our bond made _me_ need more. I traced the length of him with my tongue, flicking it under the tip again and again as he moaned. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, but I was too intoxicated to follow through on my ‘threat’ of restraint. I took him between my lips and began to suck as he writhed beneath me.

“Ary! I want…”

I stopped and looked up, causing him to whimper, and asked:

 “What _do_ you want, Theron?”

“You...Touch you, taste you... Anything. Please!”

I crawled back up slowly, letting him watch with those heated eyes. I could hear his breath coming in sharp pants, and his pupils were dilated. Tracing his implant with my fingertips I felt him shiver.

He reached out, and gently laid me on my back. Nuzzling behind my ear for a moment he whispered:

“My turn.”

* * *

 

_Theron Shan_

I saw the pleased look in Ary’s eyes as I cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between my forefinger and thumb. She gave me a happy sigh, and reached up to trace her fingers down my spine.

“I’ve missed you too,” I murmured as I moved down her body. As I took that nipple in my mouth and began to suck, Ary moaned and arched into me, fingernails digging into my back.

I rested on my elbows as I moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as I listened intently to the noises she was making.  Her skin was so soft between my lips, even as the nipple hardened under my tongue.

Lowered myself further, licking and kissing my way down her abdomen, breathing in the scent of her. I needed a taste of her, needed to make her come with my lips and tongue.

I teased her with my tongue, and Ary began to writhe. But I’d decide to play my own version of ‘restraint’ and stopped. She whined slightly as I looked up at her and said:

“Stay still.”

“Please, Theron, I can’t…”

“You can, or I’ll stop,” I replied as I gave another teasing lick.

“Oh… Please…”

I kept working her, even as I felt her desperately trying to hold still. Her body went tight as I sucked on her clit, and she shattered, crying out my name.

I went to kiss her mouth, savoring the way her body trembled from the aftershocks. Then I pulled back to look at her. Dark red hair spilled over the pillow as she watched me with those amazing brown eyes of hers. Nobody else had ever looked at me the way she did. I couldn’t really describe the difference, but I knew it when I saw it.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” I told her, and she flushed darker. “How do you want me, Aryelle?”

I felt her fingers curl around me in response and guide me inside her. She wrapped her legs loosely around mine as I sank deep. I waited a moment, letting her adjust to the new pressure, then we began to move.

We were so tangled up in each other, exploring and needy. Hands and mouths, and the little noises we both made. I could feel her tightening again. She was so warm, so wet, and I fought to hold out. To make her come one last time.

“Ary…Need to feel you. Please!”

She didn’t try to speak, but ground herself against me harder, faster, and I fought to match her rhythm. She arched up into me, crying out as she shattered for a second time. I felt the aftershocks ripple through her, and my control disappeared. I thrust deep inside her, lost in the rush. In _her_.

When I finally came back down, I opened my eyes to find her smiling at me. She reached up and touched my face.

“That was amazing,” she said.

“I told you before, Ary,” I replied, “you’re good at everything.”

“Easy to do with the right partner,” she smiled at me as we shifted so I could snuggle against her back.

We were quiet for a time, just enjoying the afterglow when she asked. “You sure you want to move in?”

“And wake up to you every morning rather than just when we can find the time?” I replied, “Yeah, that’s a no brainer.”

“Good,” she said, her voice slurring.

“Glad you think so.” I said with a small smile.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at me, “I don’t think I say it enough, but I’m lucky to have you, Theron.”

“I feel the same about you, but you need to get some sleep, Ary.”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured and cuddled against my chest.

She relaxed into sleep as I held her, and I felt content. There were things I still wasn’t ready for, but I was one step closer now.    

One step at a time.

 


	7. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new allies arrive on Odessen to prepare for the campaign against Empress Vaylin

_But sometimes we will fall_  
From the light, whoa  
But it shines on us tonight  
But together we will rise

\- _Rise,_ The Frames

_Aryelle Thrace_

In the weeks after the Battle of Odessen, things were completely insane. New recruits from the Republic, Empire, and Zakuul were pouring in as word of the battle reached the Core.

But it was about three days in that the biggest surprise hit.

* * *

 

“Commander!” Ilyssa Danner called to me, “We’ve got Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace. Tracking makes it three Dreadnoughts, and four C-Class destroyers.”

“That’s a small fleet,” Theron said from beside me, and we both looked at Lana, “You have any idea who it is?” he asked her.

She shook her head, “None, though Admiral Ranken did offer her support after we rescued her.”

“I didn’t expect something so concrete so soon,” I replied, “if you’re right that is.”

“Ma’am,” Ilyssa cut in respectfully, “the ships are bringing their transponders online. The Dreadnoughts are _Imperator_ , _Terror_ , and _Empire’s Glory._ The destroyers read as _Terrible_ , _Vengeance, Invictus,_ and _Fearless._ ”

“We’re getting a transmission from _Imperator_ , Commander,” another com tech said.

“Put in through.”

A tall woman with blonde hair, wearing the uniform of an Imperial admiral appeared over the main war table. Her face was haughty as she looked at me, but there was something in her eyes that made me think the emotion was a mask for something else.

“I am Admiral Verte Elon, late of the Imperial Navy,” she said in a tone that matched the look on her face.

“A pleasure, Admiral,” I replied pleasantly, “I’m Commander Aryelle Thrace of the Alliance, how may I help you?”

I watched as some of the stiffness left both her face and posture. “Thank you for the gracious welcome, Commander,” she told me, “Admiral Ranken spoke very highly of you. Between that and the stories of the Battle of Odessen, my people and I decided it was past time to join the true fight, if you’ll have us, Commander.”

“You and your people are more than welcome, Admiral Elon,” I smiled at her, and I saw the last of the tension fade from her stance and eyes. “I’ll have our astro control assign your ships a parking orbit, and if it’s convenient, could we meet in, say, two standard hours?”

“It would be my honor, Commander,” she replied with a slight bow, “would you like me to bring my commanders?”

“Please do. We have a lot to discuss, and I’d be grateful for their input.”

“Of course, Commander, I’ll see to the arrangements now,” she said, coming to attention, “Elon, out.”

The holo faded and I shot another look at Lana. “Do you know the Admiral?”

“By reputation only,” Lana told me. “She’s one of the Empire’s better naval strategists and tacticians, and she has a reputation for being hard on her people, but also fair.”

“She sounds too good to be true,” Theron said from his post at my left.

Lana snorted, “She’s also rather blunt, and while she can play the political game, she prefers not to, which is why she spent most of the war with the Republic patrolling the Outer Rim.”

“Empire’s loss is our gain,” I said, “we can use all the capital ships, and good commanders, we can get our hands on.”

But the day wasn’t through as a second wave of capital ships appeared on the scanners.

“Republic class, ma’am, four of them. All Hammerhead Class.” Danner said, “and we’re getting a transmission from their flagship: The _Diligent_.”

“Put it through!” I said, even as I signaled Lana to contact Admiral Elon and make sure that no… incidents happened. I just hoped the Republic commander would be as reasonable as Elon turned out to be.

I shouldn’t have worried.

The holo came up and I found myself staring into a very familiar face.

“General Var Suthra!” I had to fight down a smile, “It’s good to see you again, old friend.”

“And you, Commander,” he said, “when I heard what happened to you, I’d almost given up hope, but Senator Cordan contacted me a week ago and told me you were alive…”

“I’ll tell you the story over drinks sometime, Admiral, but if you’ll pardon me saying, I’m damn glad you’re here. And I’m sure Admiral Aygo will be too.”

“Aygo is here? I’d wondered where he’d disappeared to after we were both ‘retired’ by Saresh,” Var Suthra shook his head. “Anyway, we should be seeing more ships in the next several days. What happened here has just added to your legend, my friend.”

“I really wish I didn’t have to trade on that legend,” I said, “but whatever works at this point.” I stopped and tried to think of the best way to say what was really on my mind. “Are you going to have a problem working with the Imperials, General?” I asked, deciding honesty was best.

“I’d be willing to work with the entire Dark Council if that’s what it took to defeat Zakuul, Commander. Same with my people.”

I let out the breath I was holding and said, “Good. Astro control will assign you parking orbits, and you can bring your officers down for the conference I’m having with Admiral Elon in a few hours. Might as well see if we can all get along.”

“Elon? I’ve heard the name and the reputation,” he replied, “I should have known you’d pull the best talent.”

“I try,” I told him. “The meeting is in two standard hours, we’ll be waiting for you, old friend.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I shook my head as the connection cut and then turned to the astro control section. “Keep a good separation between both fleets for the moment.”

Varric Jenks, the head of the section, nodded then turned back to his station and began calculating placement for that many ships.

“Well, we just doubled our fleet strength in the past twenty minutes, with more on the way, or at least more Republic ships.” Theron said as he looked over at Lana.

“If Elon is here, I believe we’ll see more of the Imperial Navy as well,” she told us.

“Right now I’m more concerned with establishing the fact we’re all on the same side,” I sighed. “And we’re going to have to be careful about stepping on anyone’s toes as we establish chains of command.” I stopped and considered how to handle this. “We’ll keep the fleets as separate components answering to me, with Aygo advising. That way we can try and avoid looking like we’re playing favorites.” I looked from Theron to Lana. “I’d like both of you to be at the meeting. I’m hoping the fact that the three of us work well together will set the example.”

_And here’s hoping Scorpio gives us the time to let it sink in._

* * *

 

Within days of the arrival of our unexpected reinforcement, reports reached us about Empress Vaylin and her new ‘advisor’. I wasn’t sure why Vaylin was willing to trust Scorpio, but I knew one thing: the droid was playing the long game, which meant we were too.

There were also strange rumors about Eternal Fleet ships appearing in areas that made no sense, like Hoth. According to the report one of Hylo’s smugglers sent her, a Gemini captain took a shuttle down to the surface, and spent time just studying the landscape, then returned to her ship which disappeared into hyperspace.

I didn’t know exactly what to make of the stories, though I suspected Scorpio had given all the Gemini captains sentience. But with sentience comes free will, and that could have unintended consequences for the Vaylin, Scorpio, and the Eternal Fleet. I certainly hoped so at any rate.

* * *

 

I stood the in hanger watching the shuttles ferry people and equipment up to the Alliance fleets. There had been some misunderstandings and conflicts, but the example of the Alliance’s veterans helped keep the incidents to a minimum.

On a personal level, Theron and I were making the adjustment to living together. It wasn’t hard, considering how much time he’d spent with me off duty, but there were still little quirks we were working through. It was worth it though, and I knew Theron thought so too.

My wrist com beeped and I answered:

“Commander Thrace.”

“Commander,” Theron said formally, “We’ve got two new Republic capital ships that just dropped out of hyperspace. Both are D-Class attack cruisers.”

“I’ll be right there, Theron, Aryelle out.”

I began to walk toward the hanger exit when I felt a familiar presence. I stopped, and looked around, knowing what to expect but wanting confirmation. Everyone had stopped in mid motion, and standing before me was Valkorion.

“I told you I would return when you fulfilled your destiny,” He said, sounding pleased. “You’ve defeated my son, and every day more and more flock to your banner.”

“I thought my destiny included sitting on the Eternal Throne,” I replied, feeling a little sick because I could feel what was about to come.

“It is, and you are _ready_.”

Force help me… Valkorion was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story marks the end of the Knights of the Fallen Empire Era of In the Shadow of Empires.
> 
> There will probably be at least a few stories in the Knights of the Eternal Throne Era depending on how Bioware decided to play it. Or I may go totally off canon. We'll see.
> 
> But thank you for reading, and I'm hoping you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
